Our last laugh
by Desireforwords
Summary: There will always be something that distracts love. Fred/George. Fremione. (Not twincest!) rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I am back with a new story, this time featuring mostly George/Fred but don't be surprised if love happens ;) Chapters will be posted as often as I can! love- L

Chapter one

1998

_Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood. "No no no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!" And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face._

-J.K Rowling - _Harry Potter and the deathly hallows_

~WWW~

1988

"Remember when Ron was born?" I asked Fred. He looked up from the toy he was holding with one eyebrow raised; it wasn't often we could take each other by surprise. "What about it?" he asked in a curious voice. I actually didn't know why I had brought it up. I shrugged. Then he smiled, and said "Yeah, I thought so too." We looked in each other's eyes for a while, communicating. We had thought we would be the last; like it wasn't enough with five kids already. But now we had another brother, and sister, that couldn't do much more than scream and destroy our plans. Sometimes it felt like we were forgotten, since there were two of us we could always keep each other company. And so we did, we always had.

It was weird being home alone. I mean, we absolutely loved it – but it actually was weird. We stopped the self-cleaning pots and hid mom's laundry. And when Ron opened his door there would be a hairy surprise waiting for him! But the best thing about being twin with Fred was the ability to share every thought without even trying. Every facial expression we did had some meaning for both of us. Mom said she can't see the difference from us, but I know she lies. We aren't that alike. I guess he's the treason and I'm the reason. But that's probably too alike Percy to say, so let's just forget it.

I love Fred. I love being with him, and we have never separated from each other at a long distance. It just… It feels so wrong. It feels unsafe – to not be with him. I know he feels the same way. I can feel it. The problem is that mom wants us to spend some more time apart. She says it is the only way we actually will be able to grow. I suppose she's right about that. But bloody hell; who wants to grow up?

~WWW~

Mom reasoned George to stay home. She wanted to take me to Diagon Alley. I have no idea why here, there's nothing to do here but buy things for my elder brothers. I have one year left until Hogwarts. "Fred!" I snapped back to reality. I had stopped in the middle of the street and mom was on the other side. Yeah, like I was going to be eaten if I was two seconds away; I sighed and ran up to her. "Well Freddy. I have to do an errand, and I forgot about it when I picked you up. You have to be alone for a while, but that's okay right? You're a big boy now. I mean you're 10!" I heard the disbelief in her voice and a large smile entered my face. She sighed nervously. "Okay, here you go" she gave me some coins. "Go and buy some ice cream dear and I'll be back in a while!" She patted my head and kissed my cheek. "Mom!" I complained and dried my cheek from her lipstick. Ugh. Then I saw her wander away from me and I smiled ever broader.

I knew exactly how to get to the other world since I had watched dad do it a couple of times. I knew so little about it and both George and I were so curios. Oh how I wished he was with me! I went through the brick wall with another wizard that didn't see me, and entered the other side. The change wasn't as dramatic as I had expected. Oh well, there were no giants or brooms. But it looked pretty similar. I reached something that looked like a place they sold ice cream and was about to enter when I remembered that the muggle world had other coins. I muttered some swear words when I heard a loud laugh behind me and I took a few steps aside. It was two adults with a child, not much younger than me.

They held each other's hands and looked at each other with something that had to be pure love. I had never seen it as a third person before, I had only experienced it with George – but that wasn't that kind of love. Our love was twin and family-love. This was love. I took a few steps closer so I could hear them. "Mommy, couldn't I please have an ice cream?" the girl asked. "Oh I don't know…" she started but the little girl just laughed, she wasn't upset with the rejection. "Oh, alright then. Stay here, your father and I will surprise you with one. Alright?" she said while smiling and the girl continued to giggle. But this girl wasn't like Ginny that giggled because Ron fell badly. She did it because she was happy. I took another step closer and then her eyes fell on me. My eyes widened in surprise and I froze. I had forgotten that they could see and hear me!

The girl smiled at me, looked at my worn out clothes and held out her hand. She wanted to greet me. I took a few steps back. No, no no! This was bad. I couldn't meet a muggle. That was really bad! I turned around and started to walk. "Please, wait!" I heard behind me and I looked over my shoulder. She was walking behind me. I stopped in surprise and she almost walked into me. "Oh I am so sorry. I just saw you watching me." She said. "Oh, I'm sorry-" I started, "No don't be. What's your name?" she asked me and I shook my head. No, I shouldn't do this. This happens when I am without George. Bad things happen when I am without him. I started to run and I ran back to Diagon Alley. I swore to myself never again.


	2. Chapter 2

~WWW~

1991

Fred and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, the first years were about to enter and Ron was one of them. We shouted and screamed the loudest at the table; it was awesome to see him grow up. And we knew we would have another Weasley at the Gryffindor table. We had already given him some Gryffindor scarfs and hats, and we signed it with "No pressure". A nervous prank, classic! The doors opened and they walked in together all of them, the first years. "They look-" I started, "- so bloody small!" Fred finished and we cheered on some more.

"Who are those people Ron are walking with?" I asked Fred and pointed at the trio that walked side by side. I looked at him and expected a shrug but Fred froze like he had seen a ghost and it was my time to be taken by surprise. Then he relaxed, shook his head and looked at me. His eyes were somewhat red and I gave him a questioning expression. He shook his head, meaning nothing, but I knew something was up. Then I heard some whispers and when they reached us I heard "Harry Potter!". I looked beside Ron and sure as a rumor – there he was.

The ceremony was over and besides our brother and the famous Harry Potter we had received some other people to Gryffindor. Percy had already taken interest in a girl, Hermione, whose name I fished from Ron, which seemed to be as motivated as him. I was prepared to sigh simultaneously with Fred but when I looked at him he hadn't seen the same thing as I had. He seemed to be ignoring Percy's new fish. Then he caught my eye. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked and his eyes widened in panic and whispered "What?!" harshly. I was surprised. Why did he bite at me? "Uhm, I meant about Harry? Walking beside Ron?" I tried to say as nicely as I could. Fred looked at Harry and then at me, and the panic from the eyes disappeared. "Oh! Ohhh… I- I don't know." He was acting so strange, I had never in my life not understood Fred's feelings and reactions – but this time it was like he was just my brother, not my identical twin.

~WWW~

We were in our dorm rooms, the party was still going on downstairs but George hadn't felt well. He was now sleeping deeply. He had seen my reaction earlier. He hadn't understood and that had made him sketchy. I had no idea how to tell him, or how to explain why I had kept it hidden all these years. My only secret. Ron came into our room, "Fred?" he whispered. "Yeah?" I said. He sat down on my bed and smiled at George on the other bed. I smiled too. "So how are you feeling Ronny?" he looked at me and smiled, he seemed tired. "It's cool. It's everything you've said and more. I've made some friends actually." His eyes started to blink weirdly and I knew he was about to fall asleep. "Shouldn't you be in your own bed when you sleep?" I suggested and he nodded. I led him to his room, next to Harry's bed. How weird it was; growing up knowing about the one stopping you-know-who and now he's friends with your baby brother. He was in his bed, sleeping. He had seemed overwhelmed before, like he didn't understand any of this. I dumped Ron in his bed and he mumbled things like Gryffindor and Snape, and then he said my name so I turned back to him. "Fred. Percy…. Dumbledore. Forbidden forest. Hermione!" It was such a weird blend of words and names I would've laughed. But the last name caught my ear. Hermione.

~WWW~

The next morning we ate breakfast in the Great Hall. "How did you sleep?" George asked. "Fine, but Ron came in mumbling weird things." George spread a smile on his face. "Yeah? Like what?" I smiled too, "I think he's afraid of Snape and the Forbidden forest," George laughed at this. "But he said some girls name. Hermione? It felt so familiar but I can't remember where I heard it." I said, and George wrinkled his face and then looked around. Then he looked at me with a crooked smile and I knew exactly what he was about to do.

"Hermione?" he screamed over the Gryffindor table and a girl with big hair leaned forward with a smile, "Yeah George?" she said, as if they knew each other. But they didn't because George had the same expression as I – how did she know his name? She hadn't greeted any of us yesterday, only Ron and Percy. Some of them must've told her about us. But how did she know that George was George? No one had guessed right on their first go. She changed glance and looked at me. I looked into her green eyes. It seemed like she poured something into my soul and I stopped breathing. She bent her head a bit to the right and I knew that she knew. I coughed to get my breath again. She was some witch!

I looked at Fred and his eyes were distant. What had she done to him? I looked to her and she looked at me, it seemed like the same way she had looked at my brother but I didn't feel any different. I saw Fred when he stopped breathing and I saw how they searched each other's eyes. I've spent too much time with him to know when something was up. Then she turned back to a girl she was sitting with and just then I saw the rest of the table, all quiet. They had watched the whole show. I took Fred under my arm and helped him out of the hall. "Bloody hell, dude! Did she send some hex on you under her breath or what?" Fred took some deep breathes and then he shook his head. "No. No. No hex… She's…" He said, while panting some more. "She what?" I asked and shook his shoulders, this seemed serious. "No, I know her." He finally said.

"You what?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. XX - L

~WWW~

"Fred, how in the whole world would you know her? I heard she was muggle born!" I said and looked at him. He gave me a harsh look. "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that we didn't grow up in the same kind of world – remember?" I explained. He nodded. Still out of breath. "She's gorgeous." He said after a while. "She's eleven!" I said and smacked his shoulder. This wasn't like looking at the elder girls, this one was a child. "I didn't mean it like that either. I'm just taken by her. It feels like she knows you from one look." He said while cupping his hands, and then he looked at me, "you know?" I shook my head. I didn't know.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. I tried to find an explanation to his reaction. Was he sure someone didn't put a love potion in his drink? There was no way he could've met her. I had been at his side all our life. If they hadn't met in the showers, I thought and smirked for myself. The rest of the day flew by like always. There were classes, pranks and people to meet. Fred became normal pretty quick and I thought it would've been a small love potion gone wrong. I would've to talk to the girl later somehow.

~WWW~

George was taking a shower. I knew what he was thinking. I knew he thought I was drugged or hexed, but I wasn't. I had to talk to her. I had promised myself to never betray George again, but this was different. It had to be. I walked out of our dorm room, closed the door gently and slowly walked down the stairs. I had no idea what to say or do, I didn't even know where she would be. I entered the common room and saw the fire. It seemed cozy, so I sat down in the sofa in front of it. I had to clear my head and if George found me now there was no harm done. I sat and watched the fire crack and play. It was beautiful; it was full of life but couldn't do anything but harm. I closed my eyes… I had to think this through before I did anything.

When I opened my eyes the sun was set. It was dark out, and I had fallen asleep. I looked around me and to my surprise there was someone on the edge of the sofa. I looked at her. She was cuddled up in a weird position and had her nose in some book. She hadn't noticed me waking up so I cleared my throat. Her eye movement changed from the steady read rhythm to stillness. Then she turned her head towards me. She smiled when she saw me, I probably looked like a douche with my hair all messed up. "Sorry if I woke you. I had to read this and the girls in the dorm room gave me no space." She said and put her book down beside her, I looked at it. It was for charms class and I shook my head. No wonder Percy had talked to her. "No… no." I couldn't get a single word out. Why was she making me so nervous? I was never nervous. I looked down on my hands and yawned. "Frederick?" I snapped back up to her eyes and felt myself losing control. She held our gaze for a moment, but blushed after a while. "What?" it came out of my mouth after a while. "I know this is going to sound crazy, and you probably don't remember it…" she started and I swallowed to hide my nervousness. "it was some years ago, and I was just a stupid kid… but I think we've met." We looked at each other and I smiled. When she saw that I knew she smiled too. She held out her hand, "so, let's finally greet. Hello, I'm Hermione." I took her hand; it was soft, small and warm. "You can call me Fred."

We talked about our meeting in 1988, it was three years ago. Not much had changed for me, I was still a wizard. But she had become a witch. We talked about her parents, how she felt bad for leaving them but also how glad she was to be attending a fine school like this. She looked at me, and around the room. It was still empty. "I thought you were a prankster, Fred." I smiled at her comment and leaned towards her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she giggled in excitement. We were closer than ever before and I could feel her breath on my skin. We looked at each other and just when she was about to laugh again I tickled her. It took her by such surprise that she almost screamed. After us both laughing like mad heads, we calmed down and leaned back in the sofa. "Do you want to know a secret?" I nodded and looked at her. "I'm actually a year older than Ron. I'm turning twelve this autumn." I looked at her in wonder, why would she be a first year if so? It was like she was reading my mind, just like George. "Well… Since I had my birthday after school starts I had to wait until this year to attend."

We looked at each other and smiled, this was such a new and fantastic experience. I had never have this much fun with anyone but George. Then she stood, and I looked at her. She was caring her books in her arms in front of her, and her hair was as big as it gets. I knew she had to go so I embraced her wrist, she smiled and went away towards her dorm room. I lay down on the sofa and closed my eyes again. I tried to recreate our conversation and her eyes. I had never felt this happy with someone else than George.


End file.
